


Loser

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga wondered how long it took to rebuild a broken reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

Title: Loser  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Character: Ryoga  
Words: 212  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Ryoga wondered how long it took to rebuild a broken reputation.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

 

The whispers followed Ryoga everywhere.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah. He cheated."

"What a scandal!"

"I wouldn't want a cheater for a friend."

A unison of lockers slammed as he approached. The self-righteous scorn emanating from the other students was overpowering. He sneered at their backs as they left him to his own unimportant routine.

Everyday, Ryoga coated himself in a new armor of pride and everyday the others slowly wore him down to the bone with their gossip. It was a long torturous social death. In the end, he knew that he would have to leave here. Start anew. If it was possible to find a place that didn't know his face or name.

At times like these, he tried to justify. Anyone would have done the same thing if they had the opportunity, right? The cards had been right there. He couldn't help it. It had been a one second decision that would haunt him forever.

But, they hadn't been given the opportunity. He had. And, he had messed it up. Now, he was the loser roaming the halls.

Ryoga wondered how long it took to rebuild a broken reputation; a topic no child should have to ponder.

But, he had been given the opportunity after all. Such a wasted opportunity...


End file.
